


sketchbook

by xmeriki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, I suck at writing im sorry, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, The Winter Solider - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, steve rogers - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmeriki/pseuds/xmeriki
Summary: steve wants to draw but bucky won’t let him after he just got into a fight





	sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> ive been writing this for about a month now and i finally finished it! i hope you guys enjoy :)))

 

 

in the dark alleyways of brooklyn, new york, a young steve was standing there. his hands squeezed into fists and his lip dripped with blood. his opponent, a drunk man much taller than him, already had the upper hand of the fight. the man had a couple hits on little steve while steve had zero.

 

“you gonna back down or what?” the man asked, slurring at a couple of his words.

 

“i can do this all day,” steve panted, wiping blood off his busted lip.

 

the man snickered. he then swung a fist at poor steve, making steve fall onto a pile of trashcans with a clang. his mind went fuzzy a bit and his vision blurred.

 

“pick on someone your own size!” said someone.

 

all that steve heard was a foot meeting skin and the drunk man’s grunts. the patter of feet then followed, the drunk man running away from the one and only person he knew and loved, his best friend bucky barnes.

 

steve felt him grab his arm and pick him up from the pile of trash. his vision cleared, enough to focus on his friend.

 

he must’ve been coming back from a date, as his short hair looked slicked back neatly. the moonlight shone over his face, giving off some scruff that was littered all over it. it showed he hasn’t shaved in a while. he again focused his gaze at bucky.

 

“you can’t keep doing this punk,” he said.

 

he let go of steve, letting him brush himself off of all the trash that was still littered all over his small frame.

 

“i could’ve had him you know,” steve said, looking back at his friend’s disapproves eyes.

 

bucky scoffed. “yeah sure. you sure could’ve gotten him when you are laying on the ground half-unconscious.”

 

steve grinned at his comment.

 

“let me help you get back to the apartment,” bucky said.

 

steve nodded.

 

bucky took his arms and wrapped one around steve’s waist. while the other hanged loosely by his side. steve limped down the dark alleyway with the support of bucky.

 

both boys got back to their shared apartment. it didn’t take as long as bucky thought, it was only a good two blocks down the road.

 

steve got his keys out of his beige colored jacket. he opened the unlocked door and turned on the light-switch.

 

what was inside isn’t surprising for the two boys. their place was small that was full of hand-me-down furniture. the swamp green couch stood proudly in the middle of living room, some dark brown stains were scattered all over it. it was facing a small fireplace, where burnt wood sat waiting patiently to be lit up again. the flowered wall paper around the small room was peeling and was also molding in some places. a dark brown coffee table stood right next to the couch, as sketchbooks covered the whole top of it. some open to an unfinished drawing while others revealed the front cover page which was tattered.

 

bucky carefully placed tiny steve onto the couch, putting a nearby pillow under his head to give him some support.

 

“i’ll get the ice pack,” bucky said.

 

steve nodded and bucky headed towards the room. the kitchen was smaller than the little living room, which many would think was impossible. the refrigerator and freezer stood at the corner of the room. a bright white stove stood next to it, followed by a running dishwasher and a silver, dirty sink. a stained microwave was placed on the only tiny counter space in the whole room. light brown cabinets hanged over everything. some being open and others with no door. there was little food inside the cabinets. all there was inside was open, off-brand cereal and some granola bars.

 

bucky walked over to the freezer and opened it up. nothing was really inside, which wasn’t surprising. the most they had in there was a gallon of ice cream. he looked at the door of the freezer and took an ice pack. it was filled with different kinds. some looked like the ones placed in your lunchbox by your mom and others looked like some that would be useful for injuries.

 

he was met with steve laying on the couch, sketching book in one hand with the other occupied with a pencil that was drifting across the paper.

 

“no, no, no stevie. you need rest for your injuries to feel better tomorrow. drawing will only make things worse,” bucky stated.

 

bucky snatched the sketchbook and pencil straight out of steve’s hands and threw it onto the nearby coffee table. steve pouted because of that.

 

before steve could protest, bucky placed the ice pack on his head. steve grabbed the ice pack and kept it in place while bucky walked around to the front of the couch.

 

“you don’t have to stay. you have a date to be at rather than our apartment taking care of my sorry ass,” steve grumbled.

 

“i’m making sure you aren’t dying of blood loss. besides that date was getting boring anyways. she had no desires to dance or even have a drink,” bucky replied with an angered sigh.

 

steve scoffed and crossed his arm around his thin chest. he looked over at bucky.

 

bucky’s eyes captivated him the for a bit, like they always do. they were the brightest blue, the color of the sky even. or they were tiny swimming pools that steve could swim in for hours and never want to get out. steve zoned out into bucky’s eyes until he cracked a lopsided grin.

 

“you okay there?” he asked.

 

steve blinked and his eyes widened, getting out of the little daze he was just in.

 

he shook his head. “yeah i’m okay. just a bit dazed that’s all.”

 

bucky’s eyebrows furrowed but he didn’t push it. he walked over to the end of the couch steve was laying on and sat down, sinking into the somewhat comfortable cushions. his arms fell to his sides, his right arm resting across steve’s feet.

 

a couple minutes pass, both of the young boys are sitting there in silence. to steve, it feels like hours have gone by. he reached over his head to grab his sketchbook and pencil bucky threw onto the coffee table. at the corner of bucky’s eyes, he saw what steve was trying to do and acted quickly.

 

“you can’t draw!” protested bucky.

 

he surged forwards towards steve. he ended up fully on top of the sickly man and grabbing the two things steve wanted most at this moment. steve whined, but also blushed a darker pink once he realized their position.

 

bucky threw the sketchbook to the other side of the room, keeping his place on top of steve. he looked down and met with a pair of blue-green eyes. they looked similar to his own eyes, but steve’s were more green.

 

the two were in that position for a while, neither of them not daring to move. bucky was the first to move. he blinked back into reality, turned a maroon color, and got off of steve. steve was star-struck at what just happened. he also turned into a maroon color, he didn’t even know he could turn any darker of a red.

 

“why can’t I draw?” steve asked.

 

bucky grinned. “because it’s not good for your headache. thinking will strain it more.”

 

steve scoffed, not believing anything he said. he quickly got up from the couch in a haste, grabbed his sketchbook and ran off, or limped, into their shared bedroom. bucky yelled and ran after him.

 

steve jumped onto their squeaky bed with a wince and started to sketch quickly.

 

their bedroom was as small as the kitchen. since there was only one bedroom, and bucky refuses to let steve sleep on the floor or couch, they share a bed. their bed was in the middle of the room, right up against the back wall. it isn’t anything weird for them, all best friends end up tangled together when they wake up, right? a tiny dresser sat at the middle of the wall, clothes piling out of the messed up drawers. a mirror was on top of the dresser, which was quite dirty.

 

soon enough, the loud footsteps of bucky became louder until he too jumped onto the bed, making steve fly a couple feet in the air and yelp.

 

bucky hastily grabbed the sketchbook and threw it into the hallway. he pinned steve to the bed by his wrists, but that didn’t stop steve as he squirmed under his grip.

 

“let. me. DRAW!” steve yelled.

 

“NO! you are not suppose to when you are hurt!” bucky said.

 

“i’m fine! it’s just a headache!” protested steve.

 

steve thrashed around more, a slight sharp pain shot through his torso every time. finally, he realized he wouldn’t win and stopped thrashing, looking up at the man on top of him again.

 

they were both panting like animals, looking at each other with their pupils slightly dilated from the excitement.

 

steve watched bucky’s eyes dart from his eyes to his lips. bucky watched the same thing with steve, his eyes darted from his gaze to his lips.

 

bucky leaned down and connected their lips, still panting a bit. he pulled back after a peck and instant regret piled over him.

 

“is this okay?” he hesitantly asked.

 

steve nodded and wrapped his lanky arms around bucky’s neck, pulling him into another kiss.

 

and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. their clothes ended up strewn across the floor, including underwear. both of them were underneath their white covers, sweat lining their bodies and eyes closed. both of the boys fell asleep, steve’s head underneath bucky’s chin and their arms wrapped around each other.

 

steve’s headache was gone the next morning.

 

 


End file.
